1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools, and particularly to combination tools which utilize a screwdriver type driving tool in combination with a spanner wrench type of tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The tool forming the subject matter of this invention was designed especially to meet the needs of the type of adjustable connector assembly disclosed and claimed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 379,128 filed in the name of one of the joint inventors of this application. It constitutes an improvement over the combination spanner wrench and screwdriver tool disclosed in that presently pending application.
To our knowledge, there does not exist a combination tool that constitutes both a screwdriver and a spanner wrench which may be utilized to drive the type of adjustable connector assembly disclosed in the above noted U.S. patent application.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a tool that constitutes both a spanner wrench and a screwdriver which may be manufactured in different sizes to fit different sizes of adjustable connector assemblies, and which may be snapped onto a conventional driver through the use of spring-pressed detents.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a combination spanner wrench and screwdriver assembly in which the relationship of the spanner wrench portion of the tool may be adjusted axially with respect to the screwdriver head.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a tool head encompassing a spanner wrench which may be utilized without the screwdriver portion, and which is detachably securable to a conventional spring-pressed detent-equipped drive handle.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a tool head encompassing a spanner wrench, equipped with socket means for receiving a detachably securable screwdriver head therewithin, the screwdriver head being retained within the tool socket by resilient detent means.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.